Two cute Brains
by Chandniwrc
Summary: What happened when two cute Brians met together during a bank robbery? "Without philosophy, action has no meaning" Sebastian Foucan. Re-posting.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: Chandniwrc  
>Title: Two cute Brains.<br>Fandom: crossover SG-1/Criminal Minds.  
>Main characters: Daniel Jackson, Spencer Reid.<br>Summary: What happened when two cute Brians met together during a bank robbery?  
>Spoilers: None. SG-1 after all seasons CM after season 6.<br>A/N: After a great help from my new beta '_Spirit Speaker'_ I re-wrote this story and I'm posting it here again. Special for Heather. My first cross with sg-1/cm and my first ff with CM. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p><em>Without philosophy, action has no meaning. <em>_  
><em>_— Sebastian Foucan_  
><strong>…...<strong>

"Put the gun down." Came a sharp and firm order.

The alley was dark and cold. But for them, there was no need for any light in order to see Reid perfectly.

He was leaning over a container, clamping his right hand nervously on his left shoulder. His facial expression spoke more than they needed to know. He was wounded and that made them even more furious. At this point though, Reid needed them calm.

Hotch could see another person. Not an enemy because Reid moved his gaze every now and then to look at the person lying on the ground, as if checking they were all right.

One of the hostages, Hotch thought, while moving his eyes to the man lying on the ground right at Reid's feet. The man didn't move, but Hotch knew he was alive. Criminals had taken the two men as collateral, but something went wrong. Reid and the other man had resisted.  
>"I said put the weapon down." Hotch hissed through clenched teeth.<p>

The attacker twitched, acting as if weighing his options and came to the conclusion that he'd lost. Carefully he began to put weapon on the ground.  
>"I got him," said Morgan, putting the cuffs on the criminal's wrists.<br>"It's going to be okay, Reid." Hotch touched the good arm of the young man."Everything is fine," he repeated.

**Colorado Springs, six hours earlier**

He went to the bank and sighed with relief. Fortunately there wasn't a large queue. At the front desk, three tellers were quickly handling their customers. Before Reid stood a stout, middle-aged man and although the building was air conditioned, a man with a handkerchief nervously wiped sweat from his face.

On a comfortable couch sat a young woman with two small children, aged four and seven years old. On the chair sat an older man supporting himself on a walking stick and murmuring something to his self. Probably suffering from Parkinson's or Alzheimer's or even just senility, which statistically affects about fifty million people around the world.  
>At that moment, three older people between fifty-five and sixty years of age were just served. A man in black trousers and dark blue, wearing suede jacket caught Reid's attention. He was standing about four feet from the window with his back turned to Reid.<p>

The man was currently engaged in a very nervous conversation over the phone. He was gesturing animatedly, every now and then pushing up his falling glasses. Although he was nervous, he did not even once raise the tone of his voice; as if he was patiently explaining something to the person he was speaking to. Reid didn't know why, but he took interest in the man and focused his full attention on him, attempting to profile him in detail. There was something about this guy that attracted his attention. For Reid, profiling every day, average people was like a nice way to relax after a long investigation- like the one his team had ended several hours ago. It was a nice change from profiling the murderer, terrorist, or the innocent victim that survived. Or even the 'not aware of anything' the witness.

In Reid's eyes (when starting at the base level) the observed man was an American, about forty or maybe forty-five years old. The man was most likely not military, as his hair wasn't cut to military regulations. This could be misleading because not all military men cut their hair in this way, especially if they are not on active duty. The posture of this man though...  
>His posture needed to be considered for a bit longer. Surely, the man's legs were strong and athletic. And his legs were long, adding to his height, which Reid judged to be about six feet tall. The coat probably hid a muscled body. He seemed more a policeman, soldier, or even federal agent than an athlete (except maybe a hockey player) and even more Spencer excluded him from a group of scientists. Nice, Reid smiled to himself. But something was still in this man. Particularly, watchful glances around him, noticed by no one, told a different story.<br>While he was speaking over the phone and seemed to be rather absorbed with his conversation, Spencer knew the man was aware of his location. Also, while the man was monitoring the situation in the bank, he was also at a place by the window where the man would see exactly what happened on the main street.  
>These weren't the typical actions of an innocent man and gave mixed signals that he may be criminal, a spy, or a deserter. Reid saw the man stop with bowed head and closed eyes, under which dark circles of fatigue stood out. A grimace of discontent gave the man a few more years. The man then raised his head and looked at Reid, offered him a faint smile and ended his conversation. He rubbed his forehead with his hand and headed towards the woman sitting on the couch and older man sitting on a chair. The stout man moved slightly to made him some place.<p>

"Thank you." Said Spencer's observed object with a weary, but nice voice.

Reid checked the time and sighed. He had hoped to take care of his things quickly, and that Morgan would not have to wait for him so long.  
>It was then that six men burst into the building, each with a strange mask upon their face.<p>

Before anyone managed to react, one of the newcomers yelled "This is a bank robbery, hand over all your noodles!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bug thnx to my **beta '_Spirit Speaker'._****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Chapter 2<em>****

Reid turned sharply to stare almost straight at the man in Joker's mask who had a gun raised and pointed at him. Yet, it was not at him the attacker was aiming at. Reid instinctively sprang to the side when the weapon fired. He moved a split second too late because a moment later he felt a burning sensation in his left arm. Spencer fell to the floor, tightly clutching his shoulder. Looking to the left, he could see on the floor in a pool of blood lay the guard - still alive but…

Spencer quickly turned his head and looked to his right. The stout man was kneeling with his hands raised up, and the old man breathed heavily in his chair. The object of Reid's recent observation, with a calm expression on his face and raised hands, was using his body to cover a woman clinging each of her children.  
>"We've got a brave one," mocked one of the attackers in the Green Goblin mask pointing the gun at the guard. "Somebody still wants to play the hero?"<br>When no one said anything, two attackers approached the women serving customers.

"Money." they demanded. At the same time, another one broke a camera placed in the room. Two more secured the windows and another, the exit. The sixth – their boss, dressed like the Count Dracula – went to the frightened people.  
>"And that was supposed to go quickly and painlessly," he growled turning his cane in his hand, hitting the metal end of the cane against the stone floor. "Come on, now." He urged his people.<p>

Reid sat on the floor, watching the situation unfold and was trying to think of a solution to his sudden predicament.

"We gather," Green Goblin bellowed and headed towards the exit, when Freddy Kruger who stood by the window shouted:  
>"The cops!"<br>"Damn!" the leader sounded quite upset.

***  
>Just after police cars showed up, Morgan noted the black SUV of the BAU, out of which came Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss.<br>"Speak," Hotch threw out, approaching him and looking around.  
>"Six armed entered the bank twenty minutes ago. I have no idea how many hostages there are. Some time ago I heard a single gunshot." Morgan told him briefly.<br>"Sure, the bodyguard didn't comply with their commands, and that brought them out of balance. Which may indicate that we're dealing with professionals, who don't like it when people don't follow their commands. I'm going to talk to the police." Hotch said walking away towards a group of policemen who are just starting to set up a barricade.  
>"I hope Reid's ok." Emily sighed, looking at the Rossi. "What do we do now? There was no murder as far as we know, though the gunshot could have been just that. We have no idea yet as to who entered the bank, or why they did, or even how many hostages are there." She added.<br>"This is what you should do. Call for Garcia and have her check all recorded in the area of the bank. They had to have come by car, so their driver is waiting somewhere." He turned to the media liaison. "JJ meet with the press, also check whether there recently have here bank robberies. If they are local, it'll be easier to profile these unsubs and get to their identity." Rossi announced.

***  
>"What do we do now, Boss?" asked one of the attackers.<br>"We're staying." He ordered. "Maybe we'll negotiate something."  
>"If I may..." Began the man covering the woman with the children. He was pointing to the guard. "You do not want to make a murder out of the robbery," he finished.<br>"No tricks," ordered the Count Dracula.

Reid watched the man as if he was some sort of an object (which he was eventually going to have to give a name to) goes to the guard and kneels. For a moment the man was saying something to the guard, then pulled his jacket, folded it, and put it under the wounded man's head.  
>"I need something to stop the bleeding," The man said over his shoulder. One of the tellers of the bank pulled out from under the table a first aid kit and carefully, with the consent of the attackers, went to the man who told her what to do next. Then, the man took the first aid kit, rose and turned towards Reid.<br>"This man needs to be in hospital and he needs to be there soon."  
>"Okay, okay. Take care of this kid," The head of the criminals growled, and then answered the ringing phone.<br>"Hey, how are you doing?" The man turned to Reid.  
>"I'm doing," he gave him a faint smile in response. "Spencer." He introduced himself, "Reid" he added. He wanted to add something more, but he knew that he had better pay attention as to what and to whom he said anything.<br>"Daniel Jackson," said the man not turning from the wound on his Spencer's arm. "You're lucky, the bullet just grazed you. I will bind it up quickly. Do you want something for the pain?" Daniel said with a calm and friendly tone. Reid hissed as Daniel bandaged his arm.  
>"I, no..., but thanks," he looked away. Reid did not want this man to recognize the reason for Reid declining the drugs by Reid's facial expressions, but he was late.<p>

Daniel quickly guessed. Gently smiling, he said "Okay, I understand. Should only be stiff, anyways." Daniel told him.  
>"You have been in that situation." Reid said more than asked as Daniel finished with his arm. He knew the answer. Daniel looked up from his glasses with his gentle blue eyes.<br>"Once or twice," he shrugged slightly and added, "Done. Keep it in a sling and everything will be okay," He smiled and looked around.  
>"We need a plan," Reid whispered, watching his companion's face closely. Daniel only nodded.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A special thanks for my beta _'Spirit Speaker'_.**

** _joniskpelare_ thank You for Your comment and thank you all who put this story in _story alert._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Hotch could not believe what he heard. He went to the shop just opposite of the bank, where the police set up a command center.  
>"Who taught you how to negotiate?" He threw the sarcastic question, measuring the cop's reaction carefully. Hotch was usually very respectful and careful to keep sharp and rude reactions to himself, but this guy was really green to the situation. The cop was also making foolish mistakes and that could cost someones life.<br>"And who the hell are you?" The man in uniform growled.  
>"Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, Behavioral Analysis Unit." He said looking around the room. "There's one of my men in the bank and I'm going to take part in the negotiations." he spoke with a tone that tolerated no opposition.<br>"So talk with Deekson" said the policeman pointing to a man in his fifties, wearing a worn suit, and was visibly underweight. He was talking on the phone, but when Hotch went to him he sadly nodded.  
>"You don't have a corpse, so you will only support us and not take over the investigation."<br>"First of all, remove this moron from the negotiations," ordered Hotch. How he was on the job in the first place, Hotch didn't know. There were hostages lives at stake!  
>"You don't have one hundred percent of certainty that there's no body." Hotch pointed out. Morgan mentioned that he had heard the shots, so now anything could be possible.<p>

**sg-1/cm**

"Damn dogs don't want to negotiate," shouted the Count Dracula.  
>"Show your good will, and let the mother with her children and the wounded people go," Jackson suggested, getting up and leaving the first aid kit on the counter.<br>"Alright, wise guy, then who will I keep? Who is as valuable as kids or casualties?" growled the robber.  
>"I'm more valuable from them all," Daniel replied, confidently and firmly, "I have friends in the Pentagon," he added. Reid looked suspiciously at the man. What was he playing at?<br>The criminal rubbed his temple with gun thinking on Jackson's proposition.  
>"I'll think on it, but for now you and the kid bring the guard out, let's not have him bleeding here. Only without any tricks." He ordered. Two of his men with guns watched and kept guard as Reid and Jackson dragged the wounded guard. When they were in the doorway and the police ran to them Reid saw Morgan nervously talking with Hotch. For a moment their eyes met but he couldn't give any sign because he was already dragged back inside.<p>

"I said no tricks." The man snapped. Reid was already preparing for the blow from furious attacker, but it never came. The man's hand hung before his face, stopped by Jackson's hand.  
>"The kid didn't do anything," Jackson said chillingly, yet Reid could sense nervousness in his voice.<br>The attacker snatched back his hand, turned as if to leave, and then before Reid knew, with all his strength struck Daniel in the face. The blow was so strong that the glasses fell from Daniel's face.  
>"Hero" criminal mocked, spat, and stepped on glasses before leaving them.<br>"Daniel?" Reid snuck in a second look at the man.  
>"How's the arm?" Jackson asked, answering the question with a question. Joker pushed them to move away from the door, so Daniel and Reid sat on the floor by one of the columns in the room.<p>

**sg-1/cm**

"We had some progress" said Hotch looking at Morgan and Deekson.  
>"Yeah, but I don't like the look that was on Reid's face. You saw his arm? He got shot" Morgan noted sadly.<br>"How's the guard?" asked Deekson one of his men.  
>"He will come out of this"<br>"I talked with the local press, and Garcia checked on the Web." JJ said approaching them, "Within one year there were sixteen bank robberies in Colorado Springs, but nothing like this one. Garcia checked area nearby town and found nothing. They're new here."  
>"From images recorded by cameras, Penelope found a black SUV without license plates. Yet, she managed to identify the driver of the car" Emily announced them. "It's Roberto Fuentez; he's twenty-two, no criminal records, no family. We don't have his address, but we know that he lives with friend named Josh Cook."<br>"Morgan go with Prentiss" Hotch ordered, "JJ stay put with the local PD. I'm going to see how the negotiations are doing."

**sg-1/cm**

"They losing control," Reid whispered, noting as a red mark formed on Daniel's cheek. "You're not kidding about having friends at the Pentagon," Reid tried to learn as much about a partner in distress and come up with a plan of action. His team was outside, certainly helping the police. He knew that they'll make deals with these criminals only to get everyone safe out of here.  
>"The man I was speaking with over the phone is good friend of mine, General Jack O'Neill. Now, sitting comfortably in a cushy armchair in an office at the Pentagon," said Daniel, smiling slightly.<p>

_So Daniel knew that I was watching_, the thought crossed Spencer's mind. And then he suffered another surprise. "When you spoke about the wounded people, you didn't have just the guard in mind."  
>"You're hurt, you need at least two or three stitches," said Jackson then made a face. "You must've messed up pretty good if you can't painkillers."<br>Reid also made a face. He'd rather not talk about it. It's not his fault that he was tortured and stuffed with Dilaudid by some psychopath.  
>"I know how it is," Daniel began looking at him from sideways. "It's easy to get addicted, but the worst is to come out. If it were not for my friends, I wouldn't have made it through. Although, I did turn away from them because of the addiction, they still helped me."<p>

Reid closed his eyes. He didn't want to go back to painful memories that often haunted him in nightmares.  
>"Each of us has his own demons, Spencer," Daniel said, gently placing his hand on Reid's good arm. <em>If you only knew mine<em>, Daniel sighed bitterly in his thoughts. Jackson looked at his watch. They're already been held for three hours. Three hours? How did time fly? Maybe it just seemed longer because they had been sitting forever. Daniel looked at the pale face of his young companion. He needed to pull the younger man's attention away from painful memories, and above all from focusing on his sore shoulder.  
>"So, Spencer or do you prefer people to call you Reid?" Daniel asked suddenly.<br>"Doctor Spencer Reid," he said, smiling slightly. "Only my mother calls me Spencer. The rest call me Reid. "  
>"What is your specialization?" Daniel was glad to have found something that will draw kid's attention.<br>"Uh, a little of everything," Reid smiled faintly and looked at Daniel. "Let's just start with mathematics, chemistry, engineering, sociology, psychology and philosophy," he said.  
>"Impressive," Daniel gave him a look full of respect and understanding.<br>"Yes, but I've had a lot of trouble because of it..."  
>"I know how it is from personal experience. So... "Daniel rubbed sore cheek," Who do you think I am? How'd you profile me? Because that was what you were doing when you came here."<p>

Reid looked at him suspiciously. How'd he know?

"Been there, done that" said Daniel, "So…?"  
>"Well… I will say honestly, that you are a real challenge. You are calm, which means that you're familiar to situations like this. You've certainly worked in the field. You handled my wound and the wound of the guard, so you have a good medical preparation. You have friends at the Pentagon, which may indicate that either you work for the government or as a military consultant," These last words Reid almost whispered because he didn't want that the criminals hear him. "There's something else..." Reid hesitated, unable to reach it. Maybe it's because of his sore shoulder? But thanks to the conversation he focused his attention on something else. He smiled.<p>

That's just what Daniel wanted. He specifically pulled Reid's attention from this. So Daniel knew how to read peoples and how to use this knowledge. But… how?  
>"In some part, you're right," Daniel looked at him with seriously gaze. "But I'll begin with a proper introduction of myself. I am Doctor Daniel Jackson ".<br>"Doc-tor?" Reid gasped surprised. It will not be surprising if Daniel says that he's a doctor of physics, astronomy, or chemistry. What Daniel did say really surprised Spencer.  
>"A doctor of archeology, linguistics and philology," said Daniel.<br>"Archaeology?"  
>"Specifically Egyptology." Daniel said, as if it was something quite normal. "I was born and grew up in Egypt."<br>"Wow," Reid couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. "You now remind me more of Indiana Jones." Morgan had finally sat Reid down to watch the movies.  
>"Oh, yes. You're not the first to compare me to him, "Jackson laughed lightly.<br>"Linguist," Reid latched onto this, wanting to know more about his comrade, "So how many languages do you know?" What else can Jackson surprise him with?  
>"More than twenty. Twenty ... I think twenty-five," Daniel shrugged his shoulders, slightly bored. This situation hanging in the bank irritated him. On one hand, he was listening to what Reid said; on the other he was trying to overhear the robbers' actions. Or rather, the lack of them.<br>Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.  
>"Twenty-five?" surprised Reid replied, to which Daniel smirked and shrugged one shoulder.<p>

"Yep" was the short answer from Jackson.

Reid smiled. The two men had a lot in common. Even with such different areas of expertise, both of them were highly intelligent and working for the government. Everything that he found out from Jackson matched together with himself.  
>"Coffee ..." Jackson suddenly muttered, recalling that he drank just two today. It also served for changing the subject. He didn't like to talk about his scientific achievements, even with someone who surpassed him and is in so much younger in age. If Daniel had guessed correctly, Reid was at most thirty years old. The fact that the whole knowledge of the entire universe resided in Daniel's subconscious (after his ascensiondescension thing) wasn't taken into account. That was all deep in his mind and he doesn't use it. He doesn't want to and is scared at how much there is. Above all, it's dangerous for him and the entire world.

"Coffee is my biggest and the worst addiction," Daniel said aloud after a while. Well, at least he's not drinking strong black, but with sugar and cream. Although in very dire circumstances, when the coffee has not helped with the additional ingredients, he reached for a strong black.  
>"Lack of caffeine?" Reid smiled. What could cause an archaeologist to be addicted to coffee? A caffeine addiction of that level wasn't totally uncommon, but usually seen in higher stress careers.<br>"When I suffer a shortage of caffeine I become just like Jack," Daniel said closing his eyes.  
>"Meaning?"<br>"Annoying, sarcastic, uncontrollable, cynical, hyperactive, irritable, annoyed, and an overall pain in the ass"  
>"Oh..." Reid smiled. Not knowing why, Reid began to like this man more and more. Jackson was the person that attracts you to himself like a magnet with his intelligence, charm, kindness, politeness, and his general way of being. However, in the dark circles and the tired eyes Reid could see years of suffering and pain. This man went through many trials in his life. He had a rich baggage of various types of experience and, without knowing why, Reid wanted to know Daniel's experiences.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Big thnx to my beta ** _'Spirit Speaker', dreameralways_ for Your comment and **thank you all who put this story in story alert.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Rossi entered the store and just one look at Hotch told him what was going on. "You'll take care of negotiations" Hotch said coolly, and before Rossi had time to respond he added, "We know what we can expect from Reid, but we don't know who we are dealing with. And you know how to negotiate better than the cop that almost got our hostages killed."  
>"That bad?" Rossi just looked at the rookie cop with whom Captain Deekson was dealing with right now. "So, if it's needed I'll agree with some of their demands." stated Rossi.<p>

Just then Prentiss came to the building. "We found Roberto, but unfortunately for us he overdosed on cocaine and his roommate doesn't know anything. He was in shock when he found Roberto's dead body."  
>"Garcia is on the line" said Morgan, showing up in the store and they all went to the one of computers that police had set up. "What have you got, baby girl?"<br>"I've got access to the camera in the bank and I've identified most of the people inside." The monitor beside the screen showing Penelope had pictures show up.  
>"The three ladies are bank employees. We have Mary Sue at age thirty-eight, Kate Morrin at age forty, and Pepper Close, age forty-two, the bank manager. There's school teacher Kevin Smith, age fifty-six; the cook Susan Peterson, age fifty-one and stylist Monica Spears, age fifty-three. Sitting at the sofa was Sofia Mortenson, age thirty-seven, wife of local pastor with their children age four and seven. Beside her is a war veteran George Bloom, age eighty-eight. There's someone else but this man is avoiding the areas with cameras at all times. I get his back or profile, but even then I can't see enough of his face to identify him." Penelope told them.<br>"I saw his face when he helped Reid with the guard." Morgan kept his gaze on a poor picture of the unknown person. They don't know if he's one of the unsubs, a criminal, or an innocent hostage.  
>"We only can hoped that person is on Reid's side." said Hotch and then added "We need to do everything we can to get them all out of this unharmed. These robbers can't know that Reid is a federal agent."<br>"I will call and ask if they have demands" said Rossi as he grabbed the phone.

_**sg-1/cm**_

"Well, the police will negotiate," Count Dracula said happily after speaking with a new negotiator, "The guard will come out of this, therefore, they'll agree to our demands."

"We have some progress," Daniel sighed, rolling his eyes. If he could, he would have played this differently, but he didn't want to expose anyone.

Suddenly Daniel's cell phone began to vibrate furiously inside his pants pocket. Jackson looked at the attacker standing with a gun.

"I have to pick up," he said.

"Tell them that everything is okay and you will call back later," came a sharp command. Daniel nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hey Sunshine, listen, I can't talk. Everything is dragging here a little, you know how it is." He didn't even give the caller time to respond before he added, "Remember, today we're watching 'Magnificent Six'." With those last words he disconnected.

Once the robber left, Reid asked with a hushed voice "Jack?"  
>In response, Daniel nodded. "It's 'Magnificent Seven'".<br>"You gave him the number of criminals, clever. And Sunshine?" Reid inquired.  
>"Sunshine is me. My friend, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, calls me that." Daniel explained with softly smile on his lips. Sometimes the nicknames they give him in SGC could be handy.<br>"Jack knows he has to notify Mitchell to come with the rescue," Reid good interpreted but then he frowned, "Not too many of yours friend are from the Army, huh?"  
>"US Air Force" Daniel whispered, smiling innocently.<br>"When we get out of this you'll tell me what an archaeologist does with the US Air Force," Reid demanded.  
>"It's all classified. If I tell you I'll be forced to kill ya," Daniel gave him a meaningful look "What does a genius like you do with federal agents?" he whispered, winking knowingly.<p>

Reid looked at him surprised. How could Jackson know, after all, he hasn't said a word about that?  
>Yet Jackson for sure, was not only an archaeologist, linguist and philologist, but likely also a very good ethnologist, sociologist, and a negotiator.<br>"BAU" said Reid after a moment's thought, "I'd also tell you but then I'd have to kill you."  
>"Those two man in suits... So, that's why they didn't call, they know about the situation here." Daniel guessed. How well they understood each other and they knew one another for about only four hours.<br>"And if I'm guessing right, Rossi is doing the negotiations." Reid whispered. He wanted to add something when suddenly a scream came from the main part of the room. Both sprang to their feet. Something not of the good was happening to an older man with a cane.  
>"Fuck, I did nothing, damn this," Freddy Kruger was enraged.<br>"Swearing doesn't help here," said Daniel walking up and kneeling beside the old man. One look was enough to Reid to know what's going on.  
>"He's having a heart attack; you have to lay him on the floor. He needs to get to a hospital as soon as possible!" Daniel and the stout man helped the old man lay on the floor.<br>"Lean him on chair," Reid he ordered, knowing that the person with a heart attack can't lay quite as flat as an injured person in other cases.  
>"The paramedics need to come in here," Daniel commanded sharply and looked menacingly at the head of the attackers. The man only handed him the phone.<br>"No tricks," he growled leaning against the desk.  
>Daniel quickly reported the information and went to the door looking at the same time for the paramedics and his people. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anyone from SGC, which didn't bode too well. It's possible that Cam hasn't returned from the last mission, which was connected with the fact that the SGC also had a hectic situation. Jackson saw two men talking to each other. One of them he already seen. These are people from Reid's team. Suddenly his attention caught medics with stretchers. He opened the door and together they headed for the old man.<br>"We'll take him," the men quickly worked on the man. "Good job." He turned to Jackson, Reid and the stout man, and then brought out the stretcher.  
>"I was afraid that we'd not make it on time," Reid he whispered, looking after EMT. He didn't like it when people died before his eyes and he's unable to do anything to save them. He hated that feeling.<br>"Me too, me too," Daniel rubbed his tired eyes with his hand perfectly understanding Spencer's reactions and emotions. The red on his cheek was now bright.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for waiting but studies are taking all of my free time. Big thanks for my beta **_'Spirit Speaker' and for dreameralways_ for your comment. T**hank you all who put this story in story alert.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

General Jack O'Neill looked at his cell phone as if it would explain to him what just happened. He knows that Daniel can speak very quickly, but usually he allows him to get a word in. But not this time. This time Daniel spoke as a soldier not as a scientist, which could only mean that Daniel was in trouble.  
>Jack only sighed. Nothing new.<br>He knew what Daniel had in mind. He needed to contact Colonel Mitchell and General Landry. And then there was the part with the 'Magnificent Six'. So, there were six bad men.  
>"Dannyboy" he sighed hearing a knock on the door. "Come in"<br>"General" one of his Colonels entered his office and saluted, then turned on the television to the channel where a news reporter was speaking from Colorado Springs where six armed men took hostages in the bank.  
>"Damn you, Daniel" he said angrily and then grab the phone. "I need a transport to the SGC."<p>

_**sg-1/cm**_

"We got a call from someone at bank that George Bloom is having heart attack, and that they need paramedics." yelled Rossi to the rest of the team.  
>"They're letting the paramedics in?" JJ arrived from speaking with local reporters.<br>"They have to if they don't want to be responsible for the unintentional death of an elderly person." said Hotch coldly. This situation is taking too long.  
>"This man," Morgan point at man standing at the door, "That's the guy that Penelope can't identify." They watched as he let the paramedics inside and after a while they exited with the sick old man on a stretcher.<br>"We can't wait any longer," Hotch decided, and Rossi backed his decision. "We're entering in ten."  
>"Bring our golden boy safely back." They all heard Penelope's voice drift from the computer.<p>

_**sg-1/cm**_

"We have to get the hell out of here. It's getting too dangerous to stay here even if they still claim to want to negotiate with us." Yelled Joker as he paced nervously.  
>"Exits?" Count Dracula seized the manager of the bank by the shoulders.<br>"From the waiting area the exit goes to a small alley leading to the back road, and from the restrooms there is an exit to the parking lot." she said. Daniel looked out the window. It was getting dark, so they would want to escape under the cover of night. Joker looked around and, after a while, he grabbed a bucket full of the trash.  
>"Diversion." he suggested.<br>"We split up." ordered Dracula. "Perry, JJ, Collio you take two and you go to the parking lot. Di, you take care of the diversion. Mike, you're with us. Take the boys. The dude with friends at the Pentagon will be needed. We'll meet at an agreed place," He commanded calling them by their real names, a foolish and careless move on his part.

Three men with two women headed toward the designated exit. Joker set fire to a bucket and put it on the front door and then grabbed Reid by his injured shoulder making him to grimace in pain. Dracula grabbed Daniel and pushed forward motioning to him with his weapon. Daniel and Spencer knew that this was their chance. Joker with Spencer led them to the alley, and after them came Daniel with the Boss and another man.

Daniel quickly assessed the situation, and as soon as Count Dracula began a dialogue with the Joker, Jackson attacked the third man of the offenders. The man fell down immediately at the door. Jackson, without hesitation, grabbed the cover from the old bucket and brained the Boss of the group.  
>"Run Spence," he shouted, throwing himself on a third striker. Yet, Daniel himself was unable to avoid the series of blows that fell on him.<p>

Reid swiped at Joker with a beam, who was swinging at Daniel. The robber fell to the ground, but both Reid and Jackson didn't foresee that Dracula gaining back consciousness and attacking.

With all his strength, Dracula struck Jackson in the ribs and then struck him across the head. Daniel fell to the ground unconscious, leaving Reid with the criminal. Dracula pushed Reid against a dumpster and pointed his gun at fallen agent.

_**sg-1/cm**_

"Damn!" yelled Morgan seeing gray smoke drifting out of the door and windows of the bank.  
>"They're running; it's a diversion!" Rossi assured.<br>The agents were ready for action. They knew where the other two exits from the building were. Paramedics were waiting for their signals to pick up injured, if that would be needed. Morgan looked at the police officers. This needed to happen as quickly as possible.  
>"Rossi, take Prentiss and some police officers with you. Go to the parking lot exit." Hotch turned to JJ. "JJ, you and Deekson take the main door. Wait until the firefighters take care of the source of the smoke. Morgan, you're with me. We're taking the exit in the alley." Hotch yelled running with Morgan and three policemen to the back of the building.<p>

They make it in time to watch one attacker point a gun at Reid.  
>Morgan and Hotch could feel their blood grow cold, like ice in their veins, and anger rushed over them. Anger wouldn't be helpful, though. They needed to be calm and cool headed for Raid and the rest of the hostages.<br>"Put the gun down!" Came the sharp and firm order.  
>Despite the alley being dark and cold, light wasn't needed in order to see Reid leaning against the dumpster, clamping his right hand nervously on his left shoulder. His facial expression told more than his fellow agents needed to know. Reid was wounded, and that made Hotch and Morgan even more furious. But at this point, Reid needed them be professional. Hotch saw another person. Not an attacker because Reid moved his gaze every now and then to look at the person lying on the ground, as if checking if the man was all right.<p>

_One of the hostages_, Hotch stated in his thoughts, shifting his body to look at the man lying on the ground at Reid's feet. The man didn't move, but Hotch could see him breathing and knew he was alive. The criminals had to have taken them as collateral, but something obviously went wrong.

Reid and the other man resisted.  
>"I said, put the weapon down." Hotch hissed through clenched teeth. The attacker twitched, shifted while weighing his options, before realizing he'd lost. Carefully he began to put weapon on the ground.<br>"I got him," Morgan told Hotch, putting the cuffs on criminal's wrists. "There are two others."  
>"It's okay, Reid." Hotch touched the good arm of young man. "Everything is fine," he repeated.<p>

"They, the robbers, but he..." Reid spoke quickly, and quietly taking deep breaths to calm the trembling of his body. He was pointing his finger at the prone body on the cold ground. Reid could feel all the adrenalin drain out of his body. A dull and throbbing pain was pulsing in his injured arm and he can feel hot blood spreading from the wound. He had to have reopened it when he fought with the criminal.  
>"Hostage" guessed Hotch taking Reid away from the alley, something Reid nearly doesn't register until he was standing close to an ambulance.<p>

"W-wait, I... I need a..." Reid tries to protest, he needs to check if Daniel is alright. Daniel got hit pretty hard when saving Reid's life. All that time in the bank he kept Reid company and Reid owed him.  
>"It's alright, Reid, the paramedics are seeing to him" Hotch assured Reid, while helping him to get into the ambulance, "Let the paramedics check on you and at the hospital you can check on him."<p>

Reid just nodded, knowing that he had no strength to argue with Hotch. Right now Reid was just dreaming about resting.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: well... Gibbs Rule #6: "**Never apologize", so I'm not *wink wink*. But I wanna say THANK YOU ALL who put some reviews **_and every kind of alerts! And big kisses for my beta **'_Spirit Speaker._**_******

******_**_I hope that you would like this chapter._**_******

******_**_ps. Email addresses are fake and they look differently from normal because ya know... :) _**_******

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the robbery Reid was sitting beside his desk. The doctors let him work, but unfortunately he still didn't have permission to start working in the field as his arm still rested in a blue sling. He looked at his computer. Garcia forced him to create his email account, even if he was skeptical he just did it for his sanity. And especially since now he doesn't have anything else to do so he entered to his email account. He spotted one message.<p>

To: s. reid bau. fbi. gov  
>From: d. jackson af. mil<br>Subject: Hello :)

_ Dear Spencer,_

_I'm sorry that I disappeared without a trance and was unable to tell you anything. Jack was waiting for me at the hospital and once they told him it was alright for me to be discharged from the hospital, on the condition that someone would stay with me, he just put me into his car and took me straight to my home. I really wanted to check if you were doing all right, but I was so tired that I fell asleep in the car. I later knew that you were doing fine (I hope that this arm doesn't bother you too much) - Jack has his contacts all over the country. You understand, right?_

_So... I'm better now, healing pretty well, and resting at home._

_That's all from me, for now. I hope to hear from you soon._  
><em> Regards,<em>  
><em> Daniel Jackson<em>

Reid smiled as he read the letter from Daniel, happy that his new acquaintance was doing alright. Well, it seems creating an email account was paying off. He was glad that Daniel wrote to him and after a while he wrote a short response to Jackson's letter.

To: d. jackson af. mil  
>From: s. reid bau. fbi. gov<br>Subject: Hello :)

_ Dear Daniel,_

_It's nice to hear that you doing better. Today is first day I've been able to come back to work, but I will be staying on desk duty about a week or so. I'm doing much better, thank you for your concern._

_Take good care of yourself._

_ Regards,_

_ Dr. Spencer Reid_

_**SG-1/C.M.**_

Two weeks passed and now... now Reid was waiting with the guards in one of the most secret and most heavily secured place in the world - the Cheyenne Mountain Base - for Daniel to come and pick him up.  
>"Spencer."<br>Reid turned when he heard a familiar voice call him and saw Daniel in green military clothes with SGC and SG1 tabs. Reid could see both anxiety and relief in Daniel's face, as if the man were both glad and nervous to see him.  
>"Daniel, it's nice to see you."<br>They greeted each other and went to the elevator. Reid noticed Daniel glancing at his arm.  
>"It's better, I don't need a sling anymore. And you?" Reid answered. It was the Reid realized something was wrong. When they were in the bank Daniel was calmer than he is right now.<p>

"Ah... My head is all right, but I still have sore ribs." Jackson answered unwillingly, seeming almost a little shy.  
>"Broken or cracked?" Reid inquired involuntarily. He had a feeling he already knew the answer.<br>Daniel sighed. He knew that Reid wouldn't give up if Daniel didn't give him a suitable answer.  
>"Um... both..." He made a sour face.<br>"Ouch… So..." Reid looked expectantly at Jackson, curious why exactly he was there.  
>"Well... in short we need advice from someone with a fresh mind and can look from, you know... an outside perspective. Before I tell you anything more though, you need to sign some papers. It's standard procedure, nondisclosure forms, that kind of stuff." He explained.<p>

************  
>After a while they were standing in a room where a big window was covered with some kind of metal shield.<br>"Behind this blast door is something that you probably will think is impossible and normally wouldn't need to know otherwise, but in this situation you need to know the facts. And the facts are that in1928 Professor Langford and his team found a strange, round object while on a dig in Egypt. Then, quite a few years later, in 1994 a failing Egyptologist, yep, that's me, helped to open the Stargate - that's what I called it after translating the hieroglyphs on the cover stones of the Stargate – and figured out how it worked. We've discovered that the Stargate leads to many different planets. So, we traveled to from one of these planets to another, met bad or good guys, brought back some souvenirs, saved the world a couple of times, died and been brought back to life a couple of times as well..." said Daniel and pressed some button on the consol in front of him. The blast door came up and Reid saw the Stargate in all its glory. Jackson just smiled when he saw Reid's face, his expression reflecting exactly the same feelings Daniel had eighteen years ago.  
>"It's..."<p>

"Yes, Spencer, it's real and working and yes, we're not alone in the universe." Jackson answered and then look at his watch "Well, we should begin working because I don't want to keep you here for too long. Monday you have to return to Quantico."  
>Jackson took Reid to Colonel Carter's office where she and a few of the best specialists were working on some device.<br>"Colonel Samantha Carter, this is Doctor Spencer Reid from the BAU" Daniel introduced.  
>"It's very nice to finally meet you" she smiled at Reid and then show him device.<br>"What's the problem?" asked Reid looking at the device.  
>"Simply put, we have a new bad guy," Daniel begun with sarcastic smile. "We need to find a weapon to help us... well... eliminate him."<br>"We found this device with coded message. It's in the Ancient's language and Daniel can translate it but... this machine was designed to function and behave like a human brain. It reacts to us based on that. If it were only mathematical, we could handle this ourselves, but not with the psychological part. We need someone who can think outside the box." Sam explained.  
>"So... waste no time." Reid smiled and nodded at Daniel. <em>Well... this will be a hell of a lot of fun<em>, he thought. _It's a pity the guys can't see this._

_**SG-1/C.M.**_

It was late Saturday evening when the two finally sat together in Daniel's office, resting after working nearly twenty-four hours with few breaks. They were very tired, but too excited to have any desire or ability to sleep. They were able to decode the message on the device and Colonel Carter, along with SG-5, was leaving in the morning to find the weapon.  
>Reid could tell Daniel was unhappy that he needed to stay on the base, but his still damaged ribs kept him behind. Doctor Lam did not give him permission to go back in the field.<p>

Finally, they had some free time to just talk about anything.  
>Daniel was sitting behind his desk with his cup of hot coffee. Reid was staring at the books on the shelves.<br>"Nice room." he said and then saw a picture of a beautiful woman.

"Is that your...?" he began, interested.  
>"My wife, Sha're." Daniel answered. After a while he added "She was taken from me to become a host for a Goa'uld. While saving my life, my teammate Teal'c, had to kill her. We were married for just one year, but it was the best time. It was also the first good thing to happen to me in a while." He said honestly. Reid looked at him with sympathy.<br>"Why you can't you take painkillers?" Daniel asked him suddenly.  
>Reid didn't want to talk about it. It was too complicated and he didn't like talking about his personal life with just anyone. He sat in the chair and thought for a long while.<br>Eventually, Daniel gave him a gentle smile and lifted his shoulders.

"I see that we are a lot alike, Spencer." he said sipping his coffee.  
>"Why?" Reid looked at him frowning and trying to read Daniel's thoughts.<p>

"We don't like to talk about things that hurt us. Talking comes to us with resistance. In private, we can cry. If it's bad enough, or we're devastated, we reach out to our friends." Daniel guessed correctly and that confirmed Reid's belief that the two doctors were so much alike.  
>"And about meds, Spenc..." Daniel continued and looked at Reid's eyes. Their eyes contact told Reid they were going to a very thin and dangerous ground between them, entering a very personal space. Yet, Reid was curious. Daniel's personality attracted him. A chance to talk with the person that opened the Gate to foreign planets was too strong for him to resist.<br>Spencer waited for what would Daniel say. His team mates had always suspected what kind problem he had, but Reid didn't think they knew what was really scaring him. That is wasn't just the drugs, but being addicted to them and the wide consequences of taking them.  
>The team has known Reid for so long that he didn't really think a person he'd met just nearly two months ago would know his feelings and the main reason for them.<br>"It's your mind, Spencer, which you're so afraid of. It scares you that you could lose all of the control you had. You're frightened of losing your mind and your brain would pull tricks on you. You're afraid you would hurt your friends and it would be your fault they were not be able to count on you." Daniel said and Reid just blinked and gasped at this all. Daniel had not finished yet, though.

"You were addicted to drugs, right? And that messed with you, with your control of simple things. The drugs took all the control from you. I know how it is, Spencer" he said gentle looking deeply into Reid's eyes. "I really do know. I was there, at that same point."  
>"H-how?" came the simple and short question from the surprised younger man.<br>Daniel looked away, thinking. He sighed and after a while he continued  
>"The Goa'uld had a sarcophagus that could bring you back to life if you were recently dead, and could heal your body, but extended use would also change your soul. I... ah, I got addicted to it. That thing messed with my mind. I hurt some of my friends and I almost killed Jack because of the withdrawal I had from it. It was hard for me to get to normal. I went through a breakdown, but I've got my friends who helped me pass through this. You need to know, though, it wasn't one single episode." Daniel drank his coffee and looked at Reid with a tired but friendly smile. He took his glasses off and put them on the table.<p>

"Some time later, after one of our missions I come back with alien device in my body. I didn't know about it until I got sick." His voice was rusty and tired.  
>Reid shifted at his chair. What did Daniel want to tell him?<br>"I was diagnosed with schizophrenia."  
>At those words Reid almost fell from his chair. Daniel and schizophrenia? He himself was afraid of this and he knew that it must have been a terrifying experience for Daniel. He opened his mouth to say something, but Daniel overtook him.<br>"Yes, I lost my mind. I heard voices and had hallucinations. They had to lock me in this 'nice' white room and put me under some very strong meds." Daniel looked at his monitor and play with the now empty cup.  
>"I'm... I'm sorry..." Reid didn't know what to say. It was weird sitting here and listening to Daniel's painful experiences and not saying about himself. Daniel of his own free will was telling Reid about his painful past, but for unknown reasons Reid felt very comfortable with Daniel and even considered telling Daniel something about himself.<br>"You're right, Daniel, it's my mind that I'm scared of." He began and Daniel raised his eyebrow.  
>"Spencer, you don't have to..."<p>

"I know and that's the reason. It's weird, but I feel comfortable talking with you about it. I can't understand it, but it's a nice feeling." he said to Jackson honestly, smiled and continued. "My mom... she... she's schizophrenic. And I'm scared that one day I may get sick too." He told Daniel straight forward and was surprised to feel some kind of relief. "And you're right. When it hurts too much, I find myself on the shoulder of one of my friends. Usually Emily or JJ..."  
>"You still got your parents, right? And your friends would do anything for you."<br>"Well... yes... with my parents..." Spencer took deep breath and then sight slightly, "It's a complicated thing..."  
>"It's good you had one of them still around, though, no matter what condition she was in. She's still alive." Daniel turned his gaze and looked at the open door.<br>"Your parents are dead." Spencer closed his eyes.  
>"Died in an accident in a museum. I was just eight and I... I went into foster care." he turned his gaze back at Reid and smiled, then he opened one of his drawers at the desk and grabbed an old album of photos. Then he took one and passed it to Reid.<br>"Gosh... it's really you?" Reid smiled seeing young, thin archaeologist with long, dark brown hair that nearly came to his eyes, but was stopped by big round glasses. A too big and old sweater hung on him. It was the typical image of an archaeologist, a nerd, a weirdo, or any term that you would use to describe him.  
>And if Reid would be honest they both even looked alike. Now Daniel looks more like a military man in this green uniform.<br>"So... Spencer, how did you end up with the FBI?" asked Jackson crossing his arms on his chest.

"I was in the FBI Academy and I went to a lecture of the BAU's SSA Jason Gideon and of course I opened a strong discussion with him. After that I was thinking it was more likely they would throw me from the Academy than to let me graduate. So when Gideon suggested me working for BAU, and then Hotch called and invited me to the meeting I was surprised. I saw an opportunity to use my abilities for good." Reid smiled at the memory. "And you and Air Force? What's the story?"  
>"I was presenting a lecture at an academic seminar. And because of my theory that the Pyramids of Giza are much older than they are thought to be, I lost my job and my study grant. Then I met Catherine Langford and she offered me a job. I ended up here working, but when I started it was more a civilian's job. When we opened the Gate, the Air Force took complete control. We on our first mission and I ended up staying on Abydos over a year with my new wife and family." He told him his story.<br>"But when she was taken..." Reid wanted to know more about this.  
>"Jack had the orders to bring me back. I didn't have anything to lose, I just wanted to bring my wife and her brother safely back, so I joined SG-1 and offered my skills and knowledge." Daniel got up from his chair and came to one of shelves trying to stretch his arms and legs from to long hours of sitting.<br>"How many planets have you visited?" Reid got up too, but just leaned on Daniel's desk.

"Do you really want to know?" Daniel smiled but answered "I stopped counting after two hundred and that was about ten years ago." he yawned. Reid was ready to ask his next question when Colonel Mitchell entered Daniel's office.  
>"Jackson." He called with a tone of voice specifically used when Daniel dis something ridiculous, stupid, or just pass out. "And of course Doctor Reid. Why aren't you boys sleeping yet? It's nearly two a.m. and I know that you would like to talk in the morning before you, Doctor Reid need to back to your home and the FBI." Mitchell gave them a cocky smile.<br>"W're goin' sleep." Once more, Daniel yawned and Spencer did the same thing, all the while smiling under his nose.  
>"Night" they said to the Colonel and both went to their rooms to take a well deserved rest.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wanna thanks to everyone who support me with this story, especially _Spirit Speaker. _I don't know if you like it and wanna more so please, just tell me this. **

**Chandni**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Washington DC, two months later**

They sat on a park bench looking at the children playing and the parents who were unaware thanks to them these people could be here and not worry about the criminals, lunatics, and aliens threatening to end the world.  
>"It's nice that you came," Reid said kindly to Jackson, his words carried like they were floating in the air.<br>"It's nice that you called," Daniel replied, taking a sip of his coffee.  
>It was a beautiful autumn morning in DC. Reid left early on his lunch time, happy that he met his friend and that his team didn't have a case right now. Yet, he was aware that any time he could get a call with that he was needed in the office. Jackson sipped his morning coffee, just as happy as Reid. He spent six hours working for Jack in DC, and now he had some free time before he fly back to Colorado Springs.<p>

**In the meantime at the BAU. **

"We've got a case." JJ announced to Rossi and Hotch.  
>"You see Reid?" Morgan asked, going upstairs to meet them.<br>"Maybe he's with Penelope." said Hotch and everyone headed to her office. They just stopped before Garcia's door when Prentiss found them.  
>"Has someone seen Reid?" she asked. "He left for his lunch time, but I don't see him anywhere now."<br>"We'll check Garcia's office and then we'll call him." Rossi suggested as they entered the door.

Penelope Garcia sat before her computer and sighed heavily. She forced Reid and created his email account for his own good, but right now she wasn't so sure. Reid had begun to behave strangely.

Well, she knew he behaved not-with-the-norm before, but this was more weird. One time, he told her that he was going to visit his mother, but when she was trying to contact him his cell phone was out of reach. When she got the signal for a few seconds, his location was somewhere in Colorado Springs. That fact didn't give her peace because five months ago Reid was in the bank robbery exactly in Colorado Springs. It took her a long time to get over it and she struggled with the urge to check in on Spencer. He was like her baby brother and she didn't want to see him get hurt emotionally. Today though, when Reid ran out before his lunch like a person burnt by hot water she made up her mind and hacked his email account.

"Oh, dear" she gasped, she was finding more and more about person with whom Reid was meeting. The main that worried her was what she couldn't find, and that the main files were highly classified.

"Penelope, what are you doing, baby girl?" asked Morgan when he saw Reid's email account.  
>"You spying on him?" Prentiss inquired. Penelope would only do something like that if she were worried about Reid.<br>"Well... technically speaking... no... or yes... I'm just worried about him, ya know." She give them a innocent look.  
>"But it's his email account" Hotch looked at her expectantly until she give them more details. He also suspected something was up with Reid, and wanted to know what she knew.<p>

"Well... It's began about a five months ago, when he got the first message. It's from the guy that was with Reid in the bank robbery. It's the guy that I can't identify!" She tapped some of the keys on the keyboard and after a while they had picture of man about thirty with long brown hairs and round, old glasses.  
>"That's him?" Morgan couldn't believe it. He saw this guy in the bank and he's sure as hell that the guy didn't look like this.<br>"It's old and the only picture I could get. It's from 1994 and that year is the last any information about this guy is available. Now he's about forty-six. His name is Daniel Jackson, correctly, DOCTOR Daniel Jackson. He's an archaeologist, linguist, and expert in ancient writing systems, languages and cultures. After he lost his grants, his flat and job he disappeared. The rest of the information is very highly classified. I can tell you that this is kind of security the Pentagon is using. And I can tell you that his information was changed about three years ago." Garcia announced to them and then added after taking a breath "I could to try to hack them, but I'm worried that we'd have a bunch of military guys here before I would finish passing first wall of security."

"So, he's working for military. That's why he looked kinda like those guys, except his haircut" said Morgan looking at the picture.  
>"Look at him." Prentiss came closer to the plasma screen and pointed at the innocent face of the young man "Doesn't he remind you of someone?"<br>"Glasses, long hair, innocent face, shy and uncertain look in his eyes, this sweater with shirt with the collar. He's a genius, a scientist, I'm assuming he has a past..." JJ picked up Prentiss way of thinking.  
>"He's parents were killed in an accident at the New York Museum of Art when he was eight years old, effectively leaving Daniel an orphan," Penelope answered.<br>"You see the similarities. He and Spencer." Prentiss looked at the man that had become closer to Reid in just six months. Maybe closer than any of team were with Reid. She felt a twinge of jealousy. After her death, Reid's and hers relationship was still a little ragged.

"Where is Reid right now?" asked Rossi, curious where they would both meet. Rossi just knew that right now Reid was with Jackson.  
>"He's at Prospect Hill Park." Penelope answered after she located Reid's cell phone. "What are you gonna to do?"<br>"You'll see." Hotch answered very mysteriously. They've got a case and from what he knew and heard they would likely need the help of the specialist. So, why waste time trying to find a specialist with this kind of profession when one of best was here? And check that he wasn't a threat to Reid, while they were at it.

*****  
>"We weren't introduced to each other." the two doctors heard suddenly behind their backs. Both turned to see Hotch and Morgan heading in their direction.<br>"You'd spy on me?" Reid said a little annoyed, rolling his eyes and letting corner of his lips lift in a mocking smile. He already knew very well the people with whom he worked and he had just waited for the moment when they lost their patience for curiosity's favor and appeared as if purely by blind luck. It still didn't dispel the feeling that they treat him like a little child, like an egg, with which you need to be very careful.  
>It was easier for him now, then it used to be, though. He smiled at the memory of when Cameron came to Jackson's office in the middle of the night and with a reproachful, characteristic 'Jackson' approach, Cameron drove them to go to sleep. And the next day made sure that they ate a decent breakfast.<br>"Pure curiosity," explained Morgan, when both he and Hotch stood in front of the scientists.  
>"Dr. Daniel Jackson." he introduced himself and mentioned the strong hand shake each of the agents possessed.<br>"A brilliant archaeologist and linguist," Hotch said, leading him understand that they have checked on him.  
>"It's from him you've been getting so many messages, and through him that you disappeared for a weekend," Morgan looked at Daniel, which caused Reid and Jackson to smile.<p>

Reid was smiling at the memory of one of the texts, whose content was: _World once again saved. I'm going to sleep, wake me in one trillion years. Night._  
>It was just after Reid helped them with their device. He, however, didn't expect, that this would day his team decided to check out his new friend, even though it was inevitable. Well, okay... Daniel was not normal and ONLY just friend.<br>"Six hours as a hostage. It brings people together," Reid said innocently.  
>"That's really good, cause we've got a case" Hotch threw calmly "And I'm pretty sure that your new friend here could give us a hand with this because it's part of his profession." He added heading to their SUV.<br>"Call your superiors from the Pentagon, cause your going with us. And I hope that you're used to a view of dead bodies." Morgan put his sunglasses with small smile on his face. It could be an interesting experience working with military archaeologist.  
>"How I love being needed." Daniel just rolled his eyes and sighed, then made his call.<p>

_**Antoine de Saint-Exupéry once said: "You are responsible, forever, for what you have tamed."**_

_**END? **_


End file.
